


[Podfic] No One Is Closer To My Brother Than I Am

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Can't A Guy Call His Brother Pretty Without It Seeming Strange? [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jamie tried to picture it—Tyler spread out under Jordie.
Sometimes he imagined he was Jordie and he could make Tyler beg like that; he could figure out how to get him to cry for Jamie’s talented hands and firm grip. Sometimes—when he was alone in the apartment and the lights were all out and the door locked—he imagined he was Tyler. Talented hands and firm grip coaxing pleading noises from his own lips. Please touch me please let me come please—and in the morning, immediately after, he buries it down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No one is closer to my brother than I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458040) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> I missed Thursday, and I've TECHNICALLY missed Friday, but whatever here is birthday week podfic number 13 <3
> 
> Thanks to Sherlockelly for letting me podfic like all their stuff... I forgot how much I love this series xD

**Length:**   30:18  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20No%20One%20is%20Closer%20To%20My%20Brother%20Than%20I%20Am.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20No%20One%20is%20Closer%20To%20My%20Brother%20Than%20I%20Am.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
